twentythirteenfandomcom-20200213-history
Nehemiah Gold
Short bio here… Skills List of skills... Biological Profile Appearance • Height: 5’9” • Weight: 180 lbs. • Race: Caucasian • Eye Color: Brown • Hair Color: Shaved Nehemiah Gold keeps his head clean shaven, but sports a “soul patch” beneath his lip. He is of average height and weight, although he is in considerably better physical condition than most men his age. He works out with great regularity. Personal Belongings Items commonly carried on person Personality Nehemiah Gold is well read, well spoken, highly intelligent, very ambitious and extremely charismatic. He has a bit of a “God complex” and actually is dangerously close to becoming a bit of a cult leader. He is constantly speaking of the need for society to “broaden its horizons” and the need for people to open their mind for their full potential… whether that be in the world of business; in the realm of their sexual relations and identities; or in spectrum of physical, spiritual and emotional health. He is known for his mantra of “Listen to what Creation has to say… Therein lies the answer.” Gold has also used his business skills and charismatic personality to build a publishing and media empire. The primary moneymaker in this empire is The Gold Standard magazine… a magazine not unlike Playboy, but one that also recently has embraced “The Great Shift of the Ages” and frequently features centerfolds who are vampires, lycans, aliens or meta-humans. Seeing an additional opportunity, Gold boldly made claims to prime real estate along the coast of Atlantis. He has quickly developed a resort area which he envisions soon will become a sexual and spiritual Mecca, and by far his biggest financial success. Spiritual Characteristics Although Gold grew up in a Jewish family and has a thorough understanding of the Torah, he has not actively practiced any sort of organized religion in years. Lately he has begun to see himself as a bit of a “guru” in his own right. History Nehemiah Gold grew up in a somewhat traditional Jewish family in suburban Chicago. His family always had plenty of money, which allowed him to attend the best schools (including Northwestern for undergrad and Princeton for law school) and travel extensively as a young adult. Although never married, Gold has had his share of relationships… especially since he founded The Gold Standard, a gentlemen’s magazine not unlike Playboy. Now he can always been seen with at least one exotic centerfold at his side. Place of Birth and Residence Born in Chicago he now resides at The Golden Paradise Resort - Atlantis. Time Line June 8, 2013 … Business Proposition … Nehemiah recruits Madam Camille Delgado to run several brothels at The Golden Paradise Resort. June 9, 2013 … The Golden Paradise Resort Infomercial … Nehemiah films an infomercial describing various ways to have fun at The Golden Paradise Resort. June 10, 2013 … Surviving the Raft of Medusa … Nehemiah discusses art (and giving in to inner desires) with Beth Landis. June 25, 2013 … Interview with a Devil … Nehemiah grants an exclusive interview to reporter Collette Duval, who just happens to be a former Gold Standard centerfold. July 11, 2013 … He’s the One to Know … Nehemiah interviews Maurice Rousseau regarding an entry level job at The Golden Paradise Resort. July 12, 2013 … Job Hunting … Nehemiah interviews Edwina Blake and offers her an interesting proposition. July 26, 2013 … The Golden Paradise Resort’s Grand Opening … Nehemiah rubs elbows with various guests at during his resort’s opening weekend. July 27, 2013 … Leaving So Soon? … Nehemiah and Roxy try to persuade Edwina not to leave Atlantis before she models for a few pictures. July 27, 2013 ... Like Old Times ... Nehemiah asks Roxy to pose in her own jungle photoshoot. (inactive and incomplete) September 7, 2013 … You’ve Got to Try This … Nehemiah stops by “Forbidden Delights” to try the desserts he’s heard so much about. (inactive and incomplete) November 29, 2013 ... Security Issues ... Nehemiah makes a deal with Kyla in response to threats from the New Mayans. December 10, 2013 ... Dreaming of a Gold Christmas ... Nehemiah attends the Gold Standard Christmas Party at Club Republica; encourages Misha to consider posing in the magazine. January 11, 2014 ... You Oughta Be in Pictures ... Nehemiah plays cameraman at Misha's test photoshoot. January 11, 2014 ... Girls on Film ... Misha and Eve turn up the heat during a shoot. April 7, 2014 ... I Never Forget a Pretty Face ... Nehemiah has a chance encounter with Freya while in New York. May 11, 2014 ... Possibilties in the Sun ... Nehemiah takes Freya for an all-access tour of the resort. May 11, 2014 ... Why Wait on the Sun? ... Nehemiah and Freya spend time together on a secluded beach. Trivia Allies Enemies Category:Humans Category:Corporate Oligarchs Category:Characters